


A good coincidence

by cekirdek



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, fluffiest, so much so that idk if I even did it right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cekirdek/pseuds/cekirdek
Summary: Natsume's having the time of his life on a camping trip with the Fujiwaras, and it could only get better.





	A good coincidence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madame_Kiksters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/gifts).



> Hello! This is my secret santa event gift to Madame Kiksters, the prompt and the fluffy theme all provided by her. I hope you like it and I hope I don't disappoint ♡

With a small stick in hand, Natsume mindlessly starts scribbling on the ground. He can’t help but smile, to the fact that he can’t even seem to sleep he’s so excited. It’s not his first trip with the Fujiwaras, but it’s certainly the first camping trip, where there’s just them, something he wouldn’t think he needed so much.

And to top that, he feels as though just for the sake of this trip, everything’s aligned and going so well for them. It can’t be better, he thinks. From the beautiful weather to the slight breeze when they had their long walk, the colour of the sky as the sun set, everything he’d wish to witness and enjoy with the Fujiwaras he could, and it’s still only the first day of the trip. His smile widens with the thought.

As he scribbles and digs around more, he notices the bright green moss that’s grown under the root he’s been sitting on, that is in the perfect place to be highlighted by the moonlight to show off its colour, which he appreciates. He has a slight feel of its surface, firmer than he expected, as he watches his fingers brush over it.

Once the light falling over his hand is blocked, he feels a slight cold seep in from his nape down his back. He lifts his head, and catches the gaze of two empty eyes staring back.

With it having the moon behind it, the entire silhouette of the ayakashi looks dark, its plain mask barely noticeable, but Natsume can tell it’s there. He doesn’t seem to be one bit bothered by its sudden appearance, as surprising as it is, after spending so much time beside its master and the likes of it, the ayakashi’s presence only gives him a sense of familiarity. He feels content.

Taking in the sight of the tall creature before him, his mind goes to Matoba, its master. He thinks about all the things he enjoyed with the Fujiwaras just a few hours ago, the beautiful sights he took in, and wonders how it would feel to experience them with him by his side instead. 

In the last few months the two’s relationship grew impressively, to a point where Natsume didn’t dread their meetings anymore, that is left way in the past. Their relationship has a brand new shape. 

Now, the way the exorcist’s presence beside him makes him feel so comfortable in a way, as if his head is released off of every troubling thought he has at that moment. Similar to how he’s feeling at the moment.

As his eyes follow the ayakashi’s highlighted figure by the moonlight, his thoughts go back to the creature itself. As mysterious as they are, they are also very intriguing to him. He knows they are originally papers that absorbed enough spiritual energy to be beings of their own, but does that give them the ability to behave according to their own will at all, he doesn’t know. 

The creature is completely still in front of him, as if waiting for his order. He smiles. “Would you like to sit?” he asks, his voice a bit soft as to not wake up his parents sleeping in the tent right behind. The creature doesn’t move. Natsume moves a bit to the side, then pats on the space he just opened for the ayakashi. “Here.” he says. It complies immediately.

How swiftly it takes its place beside Natsume startles him for a moment. He still has some time to get used to the way they move. Once it’s settled in his seat it goes back to its immobile state, though Natsume doesn’t complain. Now that the creature’s face is far closer he starts studying it. He takes in the slightly roughed up edges of its mask, the small, light coloured splatters of dirt on its cheek. He feels happy to be noticing these small details, which makes even these human made ayakashi unique in their own way to him. He doesn’t think he came across this particular one before, but if he is to see it again, he’s confident that he’ll recognize it.

The ayakashi is looking right ahead as Natsume lets his gaze wander over the little features it has, when a sudden thought comes to him. “Hey.” he calls out to it. “About um, Matoba-san--” Its master’s name picks the ayakashi’s attention visibly, it now facing Natsume. Natsume is a bit surprised by the its sudden act, but remains calm. “Matoba-san is your master, isn’t he?” he says, with his small smile still present. The ayakashi suddenly grasps his arm and gets up, pulling him on his feet as well. 

“H-hey!” Natsume yelps but to no avail, the ayakashi is already on the move, dragging Natsume along.

Natsume’s scared, very much so since he has no idea what it’s thinking, and where he’s being taken, but mostly so whatever it is he definitely doesn’t want the Fujiwaras involved. He tries to reason with the ayakashi, hoping it would obey like it just has.

“Please, stop! I swear I’ll follow wherever you want to go so please!” his voice cracks with the influence of fear growing within as he’s being led on, barely able to keep up with the ayakashi’s pace. Just as he’s feeling like he can’t keep on any longer it stops, though doesn’t let go, and lets Natsume properly get on his feet. Natsume’s panting at this point, already worn out, but he’s thankful that it let him have a moment, even if not right away. 

Once he is properly standing he looks around, notices a slight slope to the ground, opening to a wide open field. He turns towards, then takes a few steps.

As he approaches the field, a feeling unknown to Natsume embraces his heart, makes him feel clearer how exhausted he actually is. Though as it weighs him down, he is also calm. His heart is at ease.

Once he is by the slope, the entire field now in his vision, he faintly notices a slight dip on the tall grass otherwise looking untouched. His heart flutters. The lethargy that came over him a moment back is gone for good, as his mind goes through the hints. From the ayakashi’s sudden appearance to its reaction of bringing Natsume to this random field only by hearing the name of its master, he feels almost guilty hoping for more from this already very filling day. Yet he does, as he rushes to the field.

Once he’s in, he feels far closer to where he needs to be he feels like, which boosts his excitement even more, building up as he proceeds. And with his pace it only takes a moment for him to make it to the spot, where a lying silhouette welcomes him.

Natsume can’t help a quiet sob of joy escape his lips with the lying man’s sight, then calmly takes a sit right beside, his face holding a look of pure adoration as he watches his face. He reaches out to his hand, which is laying on top of his chest and takes it in his hands, feeling its warmth. With the touch the man opens his eyes, immediately catching sight of Natsume’s face.

“Takashi-kun?” his call sounds like a question but he smiles, then puts his free hand on top of Natsume’s.

* * *

“Seiji-san, did I wake you?” Natsume says, though Matoba can’t hear the slightest hint of remorse in his voice. He gives it a small smile as he sits up, not letting go of the boy’s hands meanwhile. He’s still not awake enough to think on how he could’ve come to find him this deep in the forest, only that he’s glad. It’s been a while since they had a chance to enjoy each other’s company, with his own job and the boy’s own assignments, be it with family or friends or random youkai, the two never seemed to match up their off days, especially lately.

“I was only taking a break from enjoying the view.” he lies for no particular reason, also not that Natsume would dig any further regardless of his answer. That’s not what he is here for, he can tell by only looking.

With his hands still holding the boy’s, he demands him getting closer with a slight tug, which Natsume immediately complies. Once he is close enough, he lets his head fall on Natsume’s.

“Are we finally eloping, Takashi-kun?” he murmurs jokingly into the boy’s hair, which he doesn’t get an answer to right away.

“I’m very glad to see you.” he hears a few moments later, which he can only smile to. Natsume seems to have left behind his slightly reluctant attitude towards him before coming, he thinks, maybe by the night bringing his emotions to their peak. 

“I’m glad as well.” he says.

Time passes without either of them sharing a word, though he’s content enough with what he has. He closes his eyes, not fighting the sleepiness creeping, while enjoying the feeling of fingers tracing the lines of his palm, an act so loving that he certainly wouldn’t expect from Natsume.

When he feels a pair of lips gently pressing against his palm he reopens his eyes. He’s definitely surprised, though not bothered, mostly curious.

He tries to catch a glance of Natsume’s face, which is tilted way down. After gently prying his hands off of his loving grip, and placing it under the boy’s chin he lifts his head up.

Natsume doesn’t resist and meets his gaze. He doesn’t know how he looks to him, but the boy looks very happy to be looking at him, stars shining through his eyes.

He keeps his gaze on him as well, drinking in his features. How prominent his blush looks which climbs right under the outer corners of his eyes, even under the dim light. He can’t help but let his fingers brush across, to savour.

Natsume smiles and wraps his hands around Matoba’s each wrists, enjoying his touch. His eyes are barely open, and his breathing is exceptionally slow, Matoba notices. He looks tired.

“Let’s lay down.” Matoba says.

Natsume grunts softly in response, then shakes his head. “I might fall asleep, Seiji-san.” He smiles to the response.

“I appreciate you sacrificing your sleep to come meet me.” he says. His hands climb higher, slowly massaging Natsume’s temples. The boy closes his eyes with contentment. 

Matoba finally lets his gaze wander down the boy’s face for the first time, to his neck, then to his top. He notices the peculiar, repetitive pattern, with his pants matching. Such a weird choice for a walk outside, he thinks. Then he realizes.

“Are you coming here from bed?”

“Mhmm.”

“That’s a bit impulsive of you.”

“Your shiki showed me the way.”

Matoba is confused.

“Are you not coming from home?”

Natsume shakes his head.

“No, we’re camping in the forest.” he says, then suddenly winces and opens his eyes. Matoba gets slightly startled by the act as well, which he responds by shying his hands back from the boy’s face. He wonders if he hit a sore spot.

“Seiji-san, have you looked at the sky today?” Natsume looks much livelier than just moments ago, Matoba can’t register.

“It was beautiful, it almost had a pink hue to it. I’d love to be able to witness it with you.”

What he hears catches Matoba off guard for a moment. From what he’s hearing to what he’s seeing in front of him, his shy Natsume expressing himself so openly and so genuinely in such a nonchalant and relaxing environment, he can’t help but want more contact.

He takes Natsume’s two hands laying in his lap into his own, slowly letting his hands climb higher on the boy’s arms. The boy follows the movement with his eyes, in a look as if he was being put to sleep. He can’t even lift his eyelids as he gets pulled forward against Matoba’s chest, which where he quickly settles, and happily accepts the embrace. As arms slowly get tighter around him, he relaxes more against his chest, hugging him back by his waist.

“I’d love to as well.” he hears him say, then gives in to his fingers slowly running through his hair.

“I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡


End file.
